Calendars
As Thaelis-Y'Aada is a planet which holds no seasons due to its mysterious orbit around its Sun, there is no solar calendar. Instead, the passage of time has universally been based upon the lunar cycle. The Lunar Calendar It takes 60 days for the moon to orbit Thaelis-Y'Aada, and as such one Moon on the calendar is 60 days long. Over time, in the absence of seasons the spiritual influences of the Primordials came to pervade certain Moons with different climatic qualities as they gathered strength within the world-soul. After observing these patterns in climate, certain peoples recognised that there was a cyclical aspect to such subtle alternations. The year was invented as a category of time which contained 6 Moons, and as such upon Thaelis-Y'Aada contains within it 360 days. The Moons were then divided into five weeks each consisting of 12 days. The Six Moons of the Year Each Moon within a given year is detailed below: Sky's Mourning - '''Crop planting takes place here, as Urana and Dagon mourn the death of yesteryear. '''Winter's Retreat - '''Warming of the planet's surface by Immol's influence in the world-soul. '''Sun's Triumph - '''Mithras makes the daytime brighter and more energetic, nights less dark and enervating. '''Earth's Bounty - '''Oroboros and Niitoh bear the crop of the planet's flora and signals the nearing of the harvest. '''Flame's Fading - '''Sif rises from its lair in the south to spread cold over the world's peoples. '''Night's Thrall - '''Nights become dreadful and dark, and daylight loses its vitality as Oblivion glares downwards. '''The Five Weeks of the Moon Each Moon contains within it five consecutive weeks, detailed below: Aardwek: The first of the weeks is dedicated to the element of earth. Vodwek: The second of the weeks is dedicated to the element of water. Aerwek: The third week is dedicated to the element of air. Fyrwek: The fourth week is dedicated to the element of fire. Solwek: '''The fifth week is dedicated to the element of spirit. '''The Twelve Days of the Week Each week contains within it twelve consecutive days, which some sages say might contain certain hints as to the nature and motivations of the Architects. These days are listed below in order: Capridas, Quadas, Pidas, Ardas, Tardas, Gemdas, Candas, Leodas, Virdas, Bradas, Scordas and Sagdas. The Calendar of Crowns In ancient times, legend states that the orcish mystics began to detect hidden currents of spiritual energy running beneath the surface of mundane reality, which ebbed and flowed in patterns which gradually became more predictable, and which revolved around the number 99. This number was used to construct a magical calendar, used not by the common folk of Thaelis-Y'Aada, but by magi and clerics of various divinities. The Calendar of Crowns consists of 99 days plus an additional day which is reserved for the Void. Thus, a cycle is 100 days/"crowns" long. In recent occult history, the calendar of crowns was used by the World-Weaver to grant a number of spiritual entities a crown each, that the conflict between the gods spawned of humanity and the watchers of the old religions could be brought to some sort of compromise. A cycle of crowns is split up into 10 chains, each of which is devoted to a single Primordial spirit. Deities (including the Primordials presiding over the chains) possess rulership over a single crown in the cycle: The First Chain of Time # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # Tey'Kor-Akx - The Day of Numbers # . # . The Second Chain of Life # . # . # Oroboros - The Day of the Soil # . # . # . # . # . # . # . The Third Chain of Water # . # . # Dagon - The Day of the Ocean # . # . # . # . # . # . # . The Fourth Chain of Death # . # . # Niitoh - The Day of the Dead # . # . # . # . # . # . # . The Fifth Chain of Fire # . # . # . # Immol - The Day of Fire # . # . # . # . # . # . The Sixth Chain of Light # . # Mithras - The Day of Enlightenment # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . The Seventh Chain of Air # . # . # . # . # . # Asmodeus - The Day of Damnation # . # . # . # Urana - The Day of the Sky The Eighth Chain of Dreams # . # . # . # . # Duroon - The Day of Dreaming # . # Manus - The Day of Humanity # . # . # . The Ninth Chain of Ice # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # . # Sif - The Day of Ice The Tenth Chain of Darkness # Delech - The Dark of Dying Light. # Kaath - The Dark of Indolence. # Zoor'Ztsh - The Dark of the Swine. # Keluxax - The Dark of the Fox. # . # Gothamel - The Dark of the Scorpion. # Umbra - The Dark of Unmasking. # Amarok - The Dark of Nightmares. # Oblivion - The Dark of the Blood Moon # The Void Crown